


New House Guests

by yarboyandy



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce be like: oh worm?, Dick just has toads in his room in a box n he's just straight up chillin, Dick mentions the circus, Father-Son Relationship, Pets, S2E24, catwoman is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarboyandy/pseuds/yarboyandy
Summary: After their fight With the Queen of Diamonds, Bruce is surprised to see that Dick kept the two toads. (based off season two episode twenty four of the '66 series!)





	New House Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy y'all I know a weird fic but my computer is kinda weird rn so!!
> 
> I Loved this episode so much and as a frog owner, i thought this idea would be fun!! Enjoy!

“Uh Dick? Why are there two frogs in your room?”

“They are toads.” Dick Said, Who was trying to focus on his English Homework. “they are the same two that the Queen of Diamonds used to try and trick the Commissioner.”

Bruce wasn’t quite sure on how to respond, he had almost completely forgot that the Queen of Diamonds tried to make it look like Batman and Robin had been turned to frogs. It was quite a silly lie, it was even more silly that the commissioner believed it. After the real Batman and Robin showed up to save the day, Bruce hadn’t given a second thought on what happened to the Toads. 

“When did you get all the supplies to house these?” Bruce asked, walking over to the plastic storage box that sat on top of Dick’s dresser.

“I found them around the house and at the Walmart.” Dick said, not looking up from his homework.

The plastic box was fairly large with a few old books on top. Inside there was plenty of dirt, a flower pot and old tubbet wear that had a section cut out so the toads could fit, a small bowl of water, and a few crickets hopping around. The two toads sat in different corners of the cage.

“Are you sure you’re ready to own a pet?” Bruce asked, watching the bigger Toad a Cricket. “They are a big responsibility you know, and seeing how we’re gone for long spans of time…”

“Bruce, one of my chores at the Circus was to take care of one of the Elephants and bears.” Dick responded, closing his English workbook and turning to his father. “Besides, I’m just keeping them here until the summer. American Toads need a lake to survive and after that stunt the Joker pulled, I was a bit worried to set them free.”

Bruce nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. Sometimes he forgot that Dick learned more than trapeze when he lived at the Circus. It seemed almost every life lesson had come from the Circus now a days. Bruce was still trying to figure out how you learn to perform an emergency tracheostomy from living at the Circus.

“Can I hold one?” Bruce looked for the one that the Queen of Diamonds claimed to be him “I wanna hold the big one.”

“Sure.” Dick shrugged, walking over to the tank and removing the books from the top. He gently picked the big toad up and placed it on Bruce’s hand. “His name is Astronaut, the other ones Cowboy.”

“Oh wow…” Bruce smiled, he had never held a toad before. The toad stared back at him with blank eyes, his throat moved up and down fast. “How come you didn’t name them Batman and Robin?”

“Bit on the nose, don’t you think?” Dick said, taking Astronaut back and placing him gently onto the dirt. “You had a western on downstairs when I set up the tank, and I just think Astronauts are cool.”

“I suppose we get enough of those two anyways.” Bruce shrugged.

Bruce watched Cowboy attack Astronaut, Astronaut didn’t retaliate, choosing to stare off into space blankly. Cowboy stopped but didn’t move off of Astronaut’s right side, he tucked his arms under his chest as if he was settling in.

“Hey.” Bruce shook Dick’s shoulder. “That was you when Catwoman had control of you.”

“Oh my god Bruce!” Dick laughed, punching Bruce's arm. “Cowboy is a bit naughty, I don’t take him out often. But him and Astronaut get along.”

“Oh that's good. Maybe you can get him tamed before Aunt Harriet meets them.” Bruce smiled, walking over to the bedroom door. Dick’s face dropped, his eyes wide.

“Oh no.” Dick muttered, his head darting back to the toads.

“Just remember, she has a fear for reptiles.” Bruce smiled, closing the door behind him.


End file.
